


Remember Yesterday

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/One Way Løve [2]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Fiction, M/M, Rain Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: WeST SidE AnoTHer STory
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/One Way Løve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186532
Kudos: 6





	Remember Yesterday

「下雨了。」

「是啊。」他这么应声说道，支起身子眯着眼睛望向不远处透着雨蓝的玻璃窗。

「这里很少会有这么大的雨。」从未间断的雨声仿佛是在猛烈的洗刷着一切，成为了全新的音色。

「我想我们应该继续，你说呢。」

不等对方的回答，登坂广臣抚过今市隆二的前发，俯下身继续之前的吻。

沙发很狭窄，该是时候换个新的了，直到有一天登坂广臣说坐着觉得有点腰疼才意识到家具早已老旧，但又不知道调职令什么时候下发，于是一拖再拖。十年中这间冰冷的公寓里几乎没有添置过新的物件，就像候鸟随季节迁徙，无法带走什么，也未曾有过家的归属感。

他们偶尔在一起吃饭，大抵是晚餐，登坂广臣说过要教今市隆二做饭，尝试了一次教学后，他想他还是自己下厨比较节省时间。他做最简单的培根意面，被今市夸赞美味，让他实在很困惑这家伙过去到底有没有好好吃饭。

脱下围裙，开始收拾餐具，洗碗洗到一半登坂广臣才发现今市隆二的厨房里连沥碗架也没有，刚回头想对他吐槽却不知什么时候今市隆二已经站在他的身后。

「要喝点酒吗，OMI？」说着将酒瓶往登坂广臣的脸上贴了一下，冰凉冰凉的，他忍不住颤抖了一下。

「新局长的礼物。」今市隆二把酒放回冰桶里，转而环住了登坂广臣的腰际。

些许疑惑的涟漪在心底散开，但是身体却很诚实的将双手扣住了今市的指间，一切发生的很安静，宛如理所当然。

登坂广臣触摸着今市隆二的指尖，他手上的疤痕已经褪去，但依然能摸到凹凸不平的斑痕，每当这时便会感到心痛。登坂广臣转过身反手拥住今市隆二，只一个眼神，便开始接吻。

用舌头细心探索着，从齿间到深处，一处也不遗留的舔舐过，酥麻的感觉缓缓在脑海里打转。

几乎无法呼吸，却愈加的想要，用尽力气的拥抱，好像时间就可以这样停在这一瞬间，如果有那样的魔法，也许就不必害怕失去。

登坂广臣抓紧今市的肩膀，继续着这个绵长的吻，比以往更要深情，他不知道驱动这一切的来由，他并不那么渴求真实的答案。

「我们去里面吧。」

比起卧室，他们总是在那张看上去快要坏掉的沙发上做爱，并没有什么特别的原因，大概是因为这里更暖和一些。

跨坐在登坂广臣膝上的今市隆二笨拙的试图解开自己的领带，看不下去的登坂广臣握住他的手阻止了他，总是想为他做一切的事情，最后吻他的伤口，聊以治愈。

两人的领带不一会便被扔到地上，半敞开的衬衫，若隐若现的身体，借着窗外的微光，显得格外煽情。

今市隆二勾着登坂广臣的脖子，略微呼吸急促，起初总是很难，很难去接受自己是如此的易感，光是被触摸情欲就像火烧一样没过了理智。登坂广臣低下头解开他的裤头，一把握住他已经坚挺得不行的阴茎，用手掌加以抚弄。只是这么轻轻触碰，便从尖端渗出蜜液，连登坂广臣也暗自吃惊他比以往更敏感，于是放慢套弄的速度，腾出的另一只手抚上今市的胸膛，擦过突起的时候，被刺激到的今市隆二不禁环紧了拥抱。

「别忍耐，」登坂广臣凑近今市的耳边，「让我听听你的声音。」

如此的低语厮磨像是魔法般，令人上头忍不住想要索取更多，今市深呼吸一大口，试图找到呼吸的正确节奏，但他不能。

使人焦躁的爱抚仍在继续，连囊袋也没有被放过，同时承受着两处挑逗的今市隆二很快就攀上高潮，但他不想就这么快释放，于是他咬住登坂广臣的肩头来转移注意力，克制性欲是一种痛苦的过程，直到化作官能融进血液里才逐渐变成愉悦的源头。像是此刻这般亲密的紧拥在一块的时光并不多，当每一个癖好成为食髓知味的习惯后，贪得无厌让人忘记如何去仔细经营前戏。

今市隆二的唇间最终还是不设防的泄漏出了甜美的呻吟，他想这应该是幻觉才对，大脑早就一片空白，没有一丝理智可言。当登坂广臣小心翼翼的扩张他的后面时，只是一根指头就让他无意识的夹紧双腿试图固住对方。

「呼吸。」登坂广臣总是很耐心，低调却掩饰不了他华丽的声线告诉他放轻松，哪怕是心跳到全身狂热也必须学会等待。

「我会给你，」登坂广臣吻上了今市的锁骨，他知道那也是他的敏感带之一，「我会全部给你。」

那样低沉的声音诱惑着鼓膜，今市隆二已快要被逼到极限，他弓起背，仍然挣脱不了那份强烈的刺激，只因他早就上瘾。

这样的今市在登坂广臣的眼里是百分百性感的，毫无疑问的，所以他才用那么长的时间去抚慰，像是对待易碎的无价艺术品那般。

现在是时候了，登坂广臣抱起由于无法释放而焦灼到有些泪眼朦胧的今市，单手从裤子里掏出自己也早就硬得不行的器物，慢慢的贯穿进入。不知为何，两人都没有裸裎相对，敞开的白衬衫让这一副场景显得格外情色。

无论多少次都宛如初次承受的错觉，只瞬间被填满的充实感让今市一阵天旋地转，每一层黏膜都在牢牢吸着对方的巨根，直到连前列腺也被顶到。

「自己动动看，RYUJI」

「…不……」偏偏是这时被唤起了名字，今市隆二虚脱的靠在登坂广臣的肩头，他已经舒服得快要死掉了，没有余裕再去思考接下来的事情。

「还没有到说不要的时候，RYUJI」登坂广臣笑了一下，扶住今市的腰往下放，往更深的地方顶入，这样猛烈的抽插，混合着激烈的喘息，在沉默的空气里发酵着甘美的愉悦。

今市隆二不禁闭上眼睛，反正在一片昏暗中也什么都看不见，他只可以依靠登坂广臣，将自己全部交给他，然后全身心的感受体内被煽起的一波波热度。两人同时到达高潮的那一刻，他就像是体内有电流通过，不由自主的颤动着，不可自抑。汗水，体液，亦或是泪水，这些都随它去吧，就算被弄得乱七八糟也无所谓了。

登坂广臣没有立刻把性器拔出来，他们总是会默契的维持这样温存的状态缠绵一会。两人蜷缩在这张狭小的沙发里，所以能够贴得更近，像是永不分开。今市隆二脱力的靠在登坂广臣的怀里，嗅到了他身上的味道，令他依恋而有安心感，登坂广臣抚摸着今市隆二的面颊。这时候开始下起了大雨，蓝色的影子晃过他的侧脸，不禁让人感到一股未名的忧伤。

登坂广臣低下头去吻今市隆二，刚开始是描绘双唇的模样，然后慢慢移动到锁骨，再顺着胸膛一点点往下，在这一片倾盆大雨的落雨声淹没中把快要冷却的情欲又重新点燃。

只是，单纯的想要，想要索取，沉溺在其中无法自拔。

那之后两人又做了好几次，差点放纵到要脱水的程度，他们好不容易找了条毛毯就这么一起裹着在沙发里把那瓶已经泡在冰水里好久的白葡萄酒喝完，才起身回到卧室睡觉。

被不间断的电话吵醒时，今市隆二发现才睡了两三个小时，他收到总部的紧急命令，要求他即刻去支援突发恐怖袭击的市中心，登坂广臣也收到了同样的任务。他们换上衣服，快速检查了配枪。今市隆二从衣柜底层的抽屉里拿出两件防弹背心，把其中一件抛给登坂广臣。

「不知道下一次睡个好觉是什么时候了。」他苦笑着说。

「也许这一切会马上结束。」登坂广臣拉上侧边的拉链，他想要拥抱今市隆二，最后他还是没有那样做，只因他们已经进入了工作状态。

他们开车用最快的速度抵达市中心，被预告有恐怖袭击的shopping mall已经完成了所有工作人员的撤退，取而代之的是警力一层层的包围着。今市隆二在车上便查看了关于事件的简报，令他更不安的是同时收到了那个人越狱的消息。

他们出示了证件，被允许进入商场内部，等待他们的是无声的寂静，他们逐层搜查。

「OMI，这里不止有一个炸药。」今市轻声说道，暗示即刻离开这里。从微弱芳香到刺鼻的火药味，推测每层都安装了程度不一的爆炸物。

「我们先撤，然后通知拆弹组。」

「好。」

登坂广臣对气味没有那么敏锐，他只觉得一股热风从身后吹过，这很违和，于是他下意识的走在今市隆二身后，他伸出手想要护住今市。

就在那瞬间，如同热浪一般的冲击波将他们卷出数十米远，紧接着一股震耳欲聋的爆炸声充斥在整栋建筑物内。

今市隆二强忍着头痛恢复残存的意识，他被埋在一堆废墟里，目及的部分全是火光，幸好防弹服为他提供了一些缓冲。今市用尽力气拨开那些荒芜，艰难的站起身。

他四处搜寻着登坂广臣，却没有任何回应，如此丧失音讯的方式像是老天在开残酷的玩笑。

但今市隆二才不是这样轻言放弃的人，他拨开被烟雾熏得已经凌乱的头发，继续寻找。

在这样一片的支离破碎中，他屏住呼吸，因为他正在感觉到一些熟悉的气息。

他听到那个脚步声越来越近——

the end

2021-02-27


End file.
